guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Qing Feng
Qing Feng is an Untitled Sage, a senior apprentice to Huang Xiaoyan and a junior apprentice to Ming Yue. In the alternate timeline where Huang Xiaoyan never existed, she was the Untitled Sage that attended Xiahou High School. Background Qing Feng is an Untitled Sage born to an Untitled Sage mother from the main branch sanctum of the Hollow Jade Mountain. Due to being a female, she was kept in the sanctum and trained to become an Untitled Sage since she was young. Sometime before her debut, she secretly read the Stone Woman Grimoire while Mo Yun was resting, causing her to gain the misandrous personality. Personality Qing Feng cares very much about her allies, especially Huang Xiaoyan, Ming Yue and Mo Yun due to their relationship. This was proven when Luo Xiaobao, a Sage Hunter, encroached Qing Feng's mind and caused her to faint by creating an illusion of Ming Yue being beheaded. After reading the Stone Woman Grimoire, which she wasn't suppose to, Qing Feng grew to despise men, believing they are lowly organism. She despises them to the point where she will attempt to circumcise or kill them when she sees one. This personality became intermittent after she went through Personality Reverse therapy, though Ye Yan stated that it is far more dangerous than always having that personality. Appearance Qing Feng has green eyes and long black hair tied into two buns on each side of her head and two streaks of hair acting as bangs. She has a less voluptuous figure than Ming Yue and Huang Xiaoyan. She is always seen wearing her green robe. During the Sage Hunter arc, she wore a maid costume. Abilities and Powers Qing Feng is a very experienced Untitled Sage. Although she hasn't been shown battling very much, she seems to be on the same level of power as Ming Yue. Weapons Screen Shot 2018-07-27 at 10.54.02 AM.png|Qing Feng's gourd Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 9.36.02 AM.png|Qing Feng's sword * Unnamed Gourd: Qing Feng possesses an unnamed giant black gourd that is able to hover in the air for her to stand on and fly with, and eject large funnels of air from. * Sword: Qing Feng possesses a sword with a bronze handle and bronze sheath. * Spell tags (灵符): Spell tags are yellow pieces of paper with different words written on them using cinnabar, each word represents the type of spell tag it is. By spiritually bonding with the tag, Qing Feng can use it or multiply it to greater amounts and store them inside her Sage Mind for later use. After summoning them, Qing Feng can control the direction they fly towards. Untitled Sage exclusive techniques * Sage Mind (仙识之海): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages and their descendants. Untitled Sages are able to store hundreds, thousands or even millions of different types of spell tags within the Sage Mind and summon them near themselves to use in battle. This technique is associated to the actual mind of an Untitled Sage, as Sage Hunters can encroach the Sage Mind and create illusions that specifically correspond with the Untitled Sage's mindset, causing them to either faint or die. * Sage Sanctum Teleportation (仙门传送): An technique for Untitled Sages that can be taught to others. This technique allows people to teleport to a designated Sage Sanctum through the use of a spell and a painting painted by an Untitled Sage belonging to that Sanctum. The painting can be on paper or on environmental substances. By reciting or saying an incantation and activating the spell, the user can then either physically touch the painting with their palm or perform said motion at painting and get teleported through the painting to the Sage Sanctum. Everyone has a different incantation for the spell, and depending on the incantation, the user will be teleported to their specific entrance in the Sanctum. * Clothing Transformation (易装术): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages and their descendants who can use it to quickly switch between clothes or make new ones. * Telepathy (心灵传音): Untitled Sages are able to telepathically communicate with each other, however both users must use this technique at the same time for a line of communication to be established. Qing Feng's techniques Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 9.15.15 AM.png|Hundred Petals Explosion Screen Shot 2018-08-06 at 10.26.35 AM.png|Revelation Spell Screen Shot 2018-07-27 at 10.54.02 AM.png|Asphyxiating Tornado * Hundred Petals Explosion (百花乱爆): Qing Feng summons hundreds of explosive flower petals around her and then bombards the enemy with them. * Revelation Spell (净身咒): A technique Qing Feng used on Ye Yan to figure out his gender. This technique will cause the receiver's clothes to burst off. * Asphyxiating Tornado (绝息龙卷): Qing Feng summons her gourd and unleashes air inside it towards the enemy to blast them far away. Trivia Qing Feng's Chinese name 清风 literally means "clean wind". Category:Characters Category:Untitled Sages Category:Humans